1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing device and, more particularly, to a beverage mixing device with two mixed beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional container includes a container body to receive a beverage, and a top cap removably mounted on an open upper end of the container body to seal the container body so as to prevent the beverage from flowing or leaking from the container body. However, the conventional container can receive a single beverage only and cannot be used to receive two beverages individually, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional container.